This invention relates to electronic integrators and the invention corrects for an inherent deficiency in all integrators namely drift. Drift is defined as a continuing change in the output level of the integrator whether it is at reset, ("0" volts output) or if it has integrated a signal and has an absolute voltage output. This deficiency known as drift is due to several causes and is difficult to correct primarily because of temperature changes.